


Sleepy thoughts.

by solesurvivor111



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Female Sole Survivor - Freeform, Fluff, Robert Joseph MacCready - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solesurvivor111/pseuds/solesurvivor111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you. </p>
<p>Short little ramble about Sole and Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic ever. I am currently stuck in fallout hell, and have been wanting to give some fluff fics a try. Let me know what you think, I hope to improve my writing skills as I get more comfortable. Thanks for reading!

They were in sanctuary, they were safe. Nights like this were hard to come by. 

Sole and Mac lay in their bed, forehead to forehead. He had his arm thrown over her waist, keeping her close. His eyes were heavy, as he struggled to stay awake. 

Sole had spent a lot of time fixing up her old neighbourhood. The settlers had managed to help her build her own house. She was proud of her little home, the sense of familiarity was nice, but she was thankful she didn't have to stay in her previous home. Too many memories. 

She cherished moments like this. She peered through her eyelashes at the man in front of her, she was lucky. He had a rocky past, and had made a lot of questionable choices. But he had a heart of gold, she'd been falling in love with him. 

They'd been together for a couple months now, but they'd been taking it slow. It had starting with some harmless flirting and then they'd started kissing. They'd decided to share a bed after that, it was nice to have that closeness. They both craved it desperately. 

His breathing started to even out, she figured he was asleep now. 

"I love you." She whispered. 

No response. 

She closed her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep. She felt him shift slightly, as he pulled her closer to him. He pressed a light kiss to her mouth. 

"I don't know what karma I cashed but I definitely don't deserve someone as good as you." 

She didn't reply, instead she kissed him again and again and again.


End file.
